


In Health

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Series: In Sickness [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, lots of love, sequel to in sickness, two messes that belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: It takes time to realize one thing.





	In Health

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request a while ago from my bro to do a sequel for In Sickness so here we go. Reading that story first is preferable so you don't get lost.  
> Enjoy :)

Soft humming drifted in the air as Widowmaker concentrated on cutting the pasta rolled beneath her fingers. Sombra sat on the counter behind her, singing in soft tones while she kicked her legs against the bottom cabinets. She had come back from an assignment in the middle of the night with a severe concussion. Widowmaker had to carry Sombra to the medbay because she came into her room with slurred speech and memory troubles.

They gave Sombra some medication to help with the head trauma. The doctor who treated her advised for Sombra to stay awake until the more severe symptoms had subsided.

Sombra’s pupils were still dilated and she continued to feel dizzy so Widowmaker opted to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn’t fall asleep. That involved making “noodles” at 3 A.M. at the request of her girlfriend.

The singing stopped and Widowmaker found herself face to face with Sombra, eyebrows knitted in worry.

“Are you okay?” asked Sombra.

She was fine. Widowmaker nodded but Sombra’s frown wouldn’t let up. Sombra grabbed her hands, easing the knife out of her grip. Blood coated her fingers. It tainted the knife and some of the pasta. Golden eyes traced a drop of crimson that spilled from her sliced flesh. It dripped onto the floor without a sound. A trail formed when Widowmaker finally realized she was moving.

Sombra pulled her over to a drawer and took out a first aid kit. Her frown disappeared as she concentrated on cleaning and wrapping the cuts. She squeezed Widowmaker’s fingers when she finished and gave an anxious smile. “What happened?”

Warmth spread to Widowmaker’s fingertips and she squeezed Sombra’s hand back. She should have felt the knife pierce her skin, the small prick of pain that faded within seconds. Distracted. That was the only explanation. “My mind was elsewhere.” A concerned hand touched her forehead as Sombra’s face twisted in confusion.

“That’s not like you.”

Widowmaker pulled Sombra’s hand down. “I liked the singing.” A slow smile spread across her face when Sombra’s expression quickly morphed into surprise, eyebrows raised and lips shaped into an ‘o’.

“You did?”

A nod. Sombra didn’t protest when Widowmaker brought them back to the forgotten pasta. She picked up the salvageable bits and dropped them into the pot of boiling water.

“Are you sure you’re okay though?” Sombra peered down at their still joined hands, smiling when Widowmaker squeezed her fingers again. “You’re not tired? If you need to rest I can finish up here and you can go sleep. You don’t have to stay up with me.” Back to worrying.

“I’m fine here with you.” She lifted Sombra’s hand and kissed it, getting a reluctant smile for her effort. “This is where I want to be.”

“You’re just saying that so I won’t kick you out of here.”

They locked eyes, grinning at each other for the parroted phrases they said a week ago. Sombra hadn’t left Widowmaker’s side since they stabilized her and Widowmaker thought Sombra needed a break. Widowmaker could still remember the warmth that bloomed in her chest when Sombra methodically pulled down her oxygen mask and kissed her for the briefest of seconds, enough to make her lips burn for more, the feeling only dampened by the fact that she wouldn’t be able to breathe if they continued. But maybe that’s what she really wanted, to give every breath she could and let the inferno building in her chest consume her.

Widowmaker blinked when Sombra let go of her hand. Her eyes followed Sombra over to the stove where the pot of pasta boiled over. Sombra turned it off and sucked air through her teeth.

“Maybe you could sit down?” Sombra picked up the pot from the stove and strained the pasta in the sink. She frowned when she saw Widowmaker continue to stand near the stove. She didn’t speak, her gaze said all it needed to.

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking,” said Widowmaker.

Bowing her head, Sombra leaned against the counter by the sink and let out a long breath. Her shoulders loosened and the muscles in her face relaxed. “Okay.” She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, as if to will all the worry away.

Widowmaker tapped Sombra’s forehead with her bandaged fingers, smirking when Sombra’s eyes opened and narrowed in disappointment. “Can’t sleep yet.”

“Who sleeps standing up?” Sombra closed her eyes again only to open them a second later when Widowmaker tapped her forehead once more.

“You do when you’re exhausted.”

“That happened like two times.”

“So, let’s not make it a third time.”

Sombra sagged her shoulders in defeat. “Can’t I just have a half hour nap?”

“You can have all the sleep you want once your pupils go back to normal.”

“They’re… Still like that?” Sombra grabbed a spoon from a drawer and tried to get a glimpse of her eyes. She blinked in surprise when Widowmaker gave her a plate of pasta and replaced her makeshift mirror with a fork.

“Yes.” Widowmaker retreated to the small table in the kitchen with her own plate. She wasn’t hungry when Sombra suddenly wanted to eat pasta at 3 in the morning but the smell of the finished meal sparked her appetite. She already had enough trouble with her waning hunger since recovering so she took advantage of eating whenever the opportunity allowed itself.

After a minute, Sombra joined Widowmaker at the table, her plate half-way eaten. She slumped into her chair with a grin on her face. The humming from earlier resumed, Sombra clearly satisfied with Widowmaker eating.

Widowmaker welcomed the return to comfort she felt earlier. Sombra’s quiet singing and the soft clanking of silverware brought her back to her thoughts from earlier. They couldn’t really be described as thoughts. Sensations. They kept her body hostage as her mind filtered through endless webs trying to pinpoint their exact meaning.

When did they start?

How long did it happen before she realized it had everything to do with Sombra?

Why was she desperate to feel it wash over her again and again?

Sombra’s fork clanged against the table and Widowmaker snapped her head up to see her girlfriend passed out in her seat. Widowmaker wanted to let Sombra sleep but she leaned across the table anyway, gently shaking her awake. Diluted pupils greeted her as Sombra came to.

“I was having a nice dream.” Sombra rubbed her eyes and yawned. She lazily reached out and picked up the only piece of pasta left in her bowl and chewed it with slow bites.

“Let me guess, I was in it.” Enough time hadn’t passed for Sombra to dream but Widowmaker indulged her anyway.

A smirk. “Nope. These noodles were though.” Sombra tossed her fork onto her plate and stretched in her chair. “You might have showed up if I had more sleep.” Sombra’s face fell when Widowmaker gestured to her eyes. “Dammit.”

Widowmaker got up from her chair and cleared the table. She left the dishes on the counter, not bothering with attempting to clean them and went back to the table, extending her hand to Sombra. “Come with me.”

There were no questions as Sombra took Widowmaker’s hand, all too happy to lean in close and have Widowmaker lead the way.

They arrived at one of the garages on base. This one held the more covert vehicles. Widowmaker pointed to one of the convertibles, midnight purple in color and said, “That one.”

Sombra whistled as she fiddled with the touch panel on the side. “I was eyeing this one too.” The car came to life and Sombra slid into the passenger seat. She propped her feet on the dashboard, crossing her arms behind her head and lowering the seat for maximum comfort. “Where are we going?”

“Out.” As Widowmaker navigated through the multiple levels, Sombra snapped her fingers and the garage doors opened to a night view of the city.

They drove in silence with no destination in mind. Sombra had her hand covering Widowmaker’s on the gearshift, smiling as cold wind rushed across her face. At one point, Widowmaker stopped at a fast-food drive-thru to get Sombra some early morning ice-cream. Sombra convinced her to get an iced coffee. Too sweet, but Widowmaker still drank most of it until Sombra asked for a ‘sip.’

The car lowered to the ground after Widowmaker turned off the engine. They were at a bridge overlooking a canal. Widowmaker took Sombra’s hand and led her to the railing. She held onto it and swung her legs over it, feet now hovering above the water. Sombra opted to lean against the railing, back facing the water.

“How was the drive?” asked Widowmaker.

“I think my face is frozen.” Sombra tapped her face and leaned more against the railing until she could see the smirk on Widowmaker’s face. “And that’s what you wanted.”

“You look wide awake.”

The giggles escaping Sombra’s lips betrayed the face of anger she tried to portray. “God, I love you.”

And there it was again. The warmth that started at her fingertips. Widowmaker gripped the railing harder when the sensation reached her elbows. She stared down at the water, mindlessly observing her reflection as the heat continued to spread. She blinked a few times when her mind lingered on a single moment of complete clarity. “I…” Widowmaker turned to Sombra, seeing a horror-stricken face looking down at her before she hit the water.

Moonlight illuminated the flurry of bubbles surrounding Sombra’s form as she jumped in the water after Widowmaker. Widowmaker could see the glow of purple emanating from Sombra’s implants. The soft light grew in intensity as Sombra got closer. A tight grip wrapped around her wrist. Sombra had pulled Widowmaker close, holding her tight beneath the water as she brought them back up to the surface.

Widowmaker coughed, water spilling from her mouth and dripping back into the canal as Sombra pulled her over to the edge of the water. The coughing intensified when she found solid ground. Widowmaker leaned over and cupped her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt warm, viscous liquid on her palms.

Sombra ran a comforting hand along Widowmaker’s back. A familiar touch, one that stayed with Widowmaker for days on end when she could barely breathe. Widowmaker looked at the blood on her hands, trying to will away the coughing for Sombra’s sake. Sombra was already crying.

Pulling out one of the now wet napkins that came with her ice-cream, Sombra haphazardly wiped away the blood. “What the hell happened?” She hurriedly rubbed at her eyes to clear away the build-up of tears. “You can’t… You can’t just do that.” Sombra locked eyes with Widowmaker, her face contorting in pain as the seconds ticked by. She fell back and clutched her head, breathing in bursts of air between clenched teeth.

The immediate thought was to reach out for Sombra. Widowmaker placed a cool hand on the side of Sombra’s hand, her thumb rubbing gentle circles. “Are you okay?”

Blood-shot eyes snapped up to meet Widowmaker’s. “I’ll be okay. I want to know if you’ll be.”

Widowmaker bit the inside of her lip, collecting her thoughts from before her fall. Her blood felt as if it was set aflame and she reveled in the sensation. She was fine. More than fine. As she stared at Sombra, moonlight highlighting a tear-stained face, she couldn’t seem to recall anything more beautiful. “I love you.”

Sombra dropped her hands. Her wide eyes never blinked as she stared at Widowmaker with disbelief etched on her face. She didn’t move when Widowmaker got closer and wrapped cold arms around her. Pressed against a soaked shirt, Sombra moved her head to bury her face in Widowmaker’s shoulder. A muffled, “What?” escaped her lips.

Bending slightly, Widowmaker pressed a kiss to the side of Sombra’s head. “I love you.” She felt Sombra’s hands grab the back of her shirt, stretching it as they squeezed tighter. Sombra’s body shook as she cried once again. It intensified, deep sobs vibrating against her shoulder. Widowmaker held her tighter.

“I didn’t know what to call it at first.”

“That’s what…” Sombra sucked in a quick breath, huffing warm air back onto Widowmaker’s shoulder. “That’s what you were thinking about earlier.”

“Yes.” Widowmaker flexed her bandaged fingers, eyeing them as heat pulsed beneath the dressings. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“As long as you’re okay, I don’t mind worrying over you.”

Widowmaker’s lips twitched at Sombra’s muffled response. “I tried to remember love, how the emotion felt. Nothing. I had nothing to compare this sensation I feel around you, the warmth.” She reached for Sombra’s hand and covered it with her own. “It starts here,” Widowmaker touched the pads of Sombra’s fingers. She trailed up Sombra’s arm with feather-light pressure and traveled further up once she reached Sombra’s shoulder, “and I can feel the heat all the way to the tips of my ears.” She pressed Sombra’s exposed ear between her fingertips. Sombra laughed at the touch, making Widowmaker’s lips twitch further up. “It settles in my chest, swirling around in slow waves until it dissipates. Each day while I recovered, I was enveloped by this warmth because you were there with me.”

Sombra lied still in Widowmaker’s arms. She didn’t make a sound, letting the seconds tick by in silence. She must have fallen asleep. Just as Widowmaker went to gently shake her awake, Sombra finally spoke. “I’m not sleeping.” She lifted her head, locking tearful eyes with Widowmaker’s. “I’m just swooning.” Sombra grabbed her head in the next instance, pain spreading across her face. “And dying just a little.”

Widowmaker laughed. It reverted to a coughing fit where more blood spilled from her lips. “We’re the epitome of health.”

Sombra wiped away the trail of blood from Widowmaker’s chin and smiled despite the splitting headache she must have felt. “I feel great.”

The heat burned through Widowmaker’s chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around Sombra and lied back to stretch out on the ground, bringing Sombra down with her. “Me too.” They weren’t in any condition to walk back to the car so Widowmaker settled for getting comfortable. Running her hands through Sombra’s wet hair, Widowmaker smiled at the pinprick of warmth pulsing through her fingertips. “Me too.”

 

 


End file.
